evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season
Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season is the second DVD set of an entire season of Kim Possible episodes. It was released on the same day Kim Possible: The Complete First Season was released, on October 19, 2010. It contains all 27 episodes of Season 2, and includes a load of bonus features. Back cover description Edit 30 EPISODES! OVER 11 HOURS! "BOO-YA! Kim Possible is back! The second season of Fox's hit animated series Kim Possible is now on DVD. Join KP, her sidekick Ron Stoppable and Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, for 30 awesome missions — over eleven hours of way cool, save-the-world-before-dinnertime action. Wherever there's a villain to foil or midterm to pass, Kim Possible Season 2 is crime-fighting fun for the whole family." Contents Each DVD contains a menu with new artwork, Play All, episode selection or bonus features options, and the episodes are in SD format. The menu music is the instrumental version of the show's theme song that plays during the season 1-3 end credits. Disc 1 # "Naked Genius" # "Grudge Match" # "Two to Tutor" # "The Ron Factor" # "Car Trouble" # "Rufus in Show" / "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting" # "Job Unfair" # "The Golden Years" # "Virtu-Ron" # "The Fearless Ferret" ; Disc 1 back cover description : OVER 3 Hours Of Fun & Adventure Always on the lookout for trouble, Kim Possible is there on the double! This time, Kim's in the hot seat when she flunks driver's ed. Meanwhile, Drakken's evil new plot for world domination includes zombies – and Kim's grandmother?! Later, when Ron assumes the secret identity of a crime fighter named Fearless Ferret, it's up to KP to ferret out the truth. Disc 2 # "Exchange" # "Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles" / "Day of the Snowmen" # "A Very Possible Christmas" # "Queen Bebe" # "Hidden Talent" # "Return to Camp Wannaweep" # "Go Team Go" Disc 3 # "The Full Monkey" # "Blush" # "Partners" # "Oh Boyz" # "Sick Day" / "The Truth Hurts" # "Mother's Day" # "Motor Ed" # "Ron Millionaire" # "Triple S" # "Rewriting History" ; Disc 3 back cover description : OVER 3 Hours Of Awesome Adventures! Kim Possible's ready to save the world again, and this time she's going bananas when a mysterious amulet changes her into a monkey. Then, when Ron's ego goes super grande after making millions when selling nacho tacos, it's up to Kim to show him what true friendship really means. Whether it's chases or calamities, thrills or chills, Kim Possible Season 2 is way super family fun. Bonus features * Scripts for "Grudge Match", "Job Unfair", "Virtu-ron" and "Car Trouble" * Outtakes * "Say the Word" and "Naked Mole Rap" music videos * Featurette: "Creation of an Episode" * Audio commentary for all 22 episodes * Interview with Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley * "The Creation of an Episode" featurette * Five foreign language clips for "Two to Tutor" in the following languages: French, German, Hungarian, Portuguese, and Spanish * Storyboards for the following: ** "The Fearless Ferret" ** "Exchange"